


It's just a pool party, Janis

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [7]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: Regina throws a pool party
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadnis canon fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"No."

"Yes."

"Absolutely not."

"C'mon, Janis."

"I'd rather kill my entire family and eat glass for a hundred years." Janis and Damian were standing on opposite sites of Damian's living room, arms crossed.

Damian sighed dramatically. "It's just a pool party, Jan."

"A pool party at Regina's house," Janis argued. "There will be girls there in their bathing suits, remember?"

"Janis-"

"No, it's not okay!" Janis exploded. "It's not okay that she put me through all that bullshit in middle school just because I'm gay, and then in high school she turns around, announces she's just as gay as I am, and throws another pool party and expects me to be chill about it!"

"I know, okay?" Damian crossed the room and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know it sucks. But she's trying, Jan. This is her way of trying to fix things."

"I still don't want to go," Janis mumbled.

"I know. But I think you should. Besides," he grinned cheekily, "Cady's going."

Janis whirled out of his embrace, pointing an angry finger at him. "Damian Hubbard, do not play that card!"

"What?" Damian said innocently. "I'm just stating facts."

Janis rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go."

Damian smiled.

The day of the pool party, Janis showed up at the George's house, feeling extremely nervous. Regina's mom opened the door and let out a squeal.

"Janis Sarkisian! You made it!"

"Yeah," Janis muttered, stepping inside. The house looked almost exactly as she remembered it. There were shelves all over the place, crammed full of expensive little knicknacks, and one entire wall was covered in pictures of Regina. Janis was startled to see that some of them featured her.

"Hey, Sarkisian," Janis turned to see Regina standing a few feet away, smirking. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Yeah, well, neither was I," Janis admitted. Regina's smile faltered.

"Hey, I, uh," Regina stared down at her feet. "I'm sorry, okay? For... everything. I get that you probably hate me, but... yeah. I'm sorry."

Janis stared at her for a long moment. "Okay," she sighed. Regina looked surprised. "I mean, I don't, like forgive you exactly... but I accept your apology."

Regina smiled, a genuine one this time. "Cool."

The two headed out to the back porch, where there were about twenty other girls hanging out. They all smiled and waved at Janis, who smiled back, slightly uncomfortable. She still wasn't used to the worship she'd been receiving from these girls ever since her speech in the gym. It was kind of nice to not be stared at as if she was something gross and small, but still... that speech had basically trash talked both Regina and Cady. And while Regina had deserved it, Cady didn't.

And speaking of Cady...

"Janis!" Janis turned to see the redheaded girl waving her over. She smiled, trying to tame the butterflies that had appeared in her stomach.

"Hey, Caddy," she said when she got close enough. The other girl was dressed in a floral bathing suit, and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Janis tried not to stare.

"I didn't think you were gonna come," Cady said. Janis shrugged, feigning indifference.

"Damian made me."

Cady grinned. "Have you talked to Regina yet?"

"Yeah," Janis glanced over to where Regina was sitting. "She... apologized."

"Good. I'm glad you guys are working it out." Cady kissed Janis's cheek and wandered off to find Gretchen. Janis felt her face heat up as she gazed after her, lost in thought.

"You're staring," Regina said from behind her. Janis jumped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered, but she was unable to tear her eyes away from Cady.

"You should ask her out."

Janis turned to glare at her. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were the expert on my life."

Regina shrugged. "I'm just saying. You obviously like her."

"She's straight, though," Janis whined, then immediately felt like smacking herself. Why on Earth was she talking to Regina Freaking George about a crush? On a girl, no less?

"Janis, I may be a bitch, but I have a spot-on gaydar, and I can tell you right now that that girl," she gestured toward Cady, who was now talking to Gretchen and Karen. "Is not straight."

"But Aaron..." Janis trailed off weakly.

"Just because she dated a guy doesn't mean that she's straight. You should know that by now."

Janis wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Come on," Regina groaned. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"She does the same thing that you did," Janis said softly.

"We both know Cady's a hundred times better than that. What's the real reason?"

"I don't want to mess up our friendship," Janis tried.

"Mm, nope, that's not it either."

"I love her, okay?" Janis exploded. A couple of girls glanced their way, and Janis felt her face heat up. "I love her," she repeated, quieter this time. "And I don't want to get my heart broken."

Regina tilted her head to the side. "Wouldn't you rather know, once and for all, if she feels the same way, instead of torturing yourself like this?"

Janis stared at her.

"Come on, Sarkisian, you've never been a coward. Why start now?"

Janis looked at Regina, then glanced over at Cady. "Fine."

She walked over to where Cady was standing, very aware of Regina's eyes on her.

"Hey Caddy, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Cady turned and smiled at her. "Yeah, sure."

Janis led her behind the pool shed, where Regina wouldn't be able to see them.

"So, uh," She shifted uncomfortably. "Basically, I'm kinda, sorta, in... love with you or something," Janis said in a rush. Cady's eyes widened. "And it's totally fine if you don't, like, feel the same way or whatever, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. And if not, don't worry about it, and I hope that we can still be-"

She was cut off by Cady's lips on hers. It took a second for her brain to register that Cady Heron was kissing her, but once it did, she kissed her back like she'd wanted to for so long.

When they parted, Cady grinned shyly up at Janis. "I would love to go out with you," she whispered.

"What did I tell you, Sarkisian?" said a voice from a few feet away. They turned to see Regina smirking at them, arms folded. "I better be invited to the wedding."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @theatrenerd25 thank you for the prompt!!! this is kinda short but it's fine

Regina stood on a chair, tapping a fork against the side of her champagne glass. "I have something to say," she announced.

From the table, Janis smirked up at her, an arm draped over the back of Cady's chair. "Is this a toast, Reggie?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Ha. No. It's me gloating." Turning to face the crowd, she smiled. "Seven years ago, I threw a pool party. And I happened to notice a certain girl seemed to be in love with another certain girl." She paused. "I don't want to name names, but it was Janis and Cady." That got a laugh from the crowd of guests. The two brides grinned at each other. "Anywayyy, basically I made Janis go ask Cady out, and then when I caught them making out behind the pool shed twenty minutes later, I told them I'd better be invited to the wedding." She spread out a hand. "And here we are. So. Congrats, you guys, I'm super happy for you, and yes I will now accept your gratitude for getting you useless lesbians together."

"I'm bi!" Cady called to her, but she was laughing. Regina stepped off her chair and walked over to them. 

"That was literally the worst toast ever," Janis said as she gave Regina a hug. 

"I told you, it wasn't a toast. I needed to gloat about this and I needed to do it publicly."

"Whatever you say, Regina," Cady singsonged from beside Janis. "I think it was sweet."

Janis snorted. "No it wasn't. She basically called herself the God of matchmaking or something."

"I'm the God of everything, Sarkisian," Regina corrected. 

Cady smiled. "Well, it was sweet in a very Regina George way."

"What does that even mean?" Janis asked, turning to her wife.

Cady shrugged. "That she tries to act all tough but really she's super soft." She grinned. "Just like you!!"

"You guys do realize I'm still standing right here, right?" Regina raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, of course," Cady lied.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna go find Gretch. Have fun!"

"You too!" Janis called after her, then turned back to Cady. "I am _not_ soft, by the way."

"You cried during our vows."

"Everyone cries during wedding vows! That's literally the point!"

Cady pretended to pout. "Don't argue with me on our wedding day!"

Janis kissed her nose. "Okay, okay, sorry."

Cady gasped and lifted her head from Janis's shoulder. "Jan! Look! It's finally happening!"

Janis followed Cady's gaze to see Gretchen and Regina standing in a corner, arms around each other. "Oh my God," Janis chuckled. "Fucking finally."

"I'm happy for them," Cady murmured. "Regina's wanted this forever."

"I know. She told me so on the same day that we got together."

Cady snuggled closer to her wife. "Yay lesbians."

"Isn't Gretchen pan?"

"Yay sapphics," Cady amended. Janis laughed, hugging her closer.

Cady smiled, leaning her head on Janis's shoulder. "I love you."

Janis kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, dork."

And in that moment, Janis really did feel very grateful for Regina George.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if anyone has any good prompts! I'm running out of ideas


End file.
